Masks
by KateJaneAusten
Summary: When Rachel has one foot out the door, Bruce realizes that his entire life is stretching out before him and he doesn't want to spend it with anyone but her. But the weight of the mask is constantly staring them both in the face. At the most crucial point of their lives, will their masks save or destroy them both? (Set during The Dark Night, alternative story line)
1. Chapter 1: Under the Mask

**Set in the midst of The Dark Night (alternative storyline) Characters do not belong to me. Rated M just to be safe.**_  
><em>

_It started with a look. A look I __had seen in his eyes so many times before. A look that told me I meant everything in the world to him. A look that told me he loved me more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life. A look that promised me everything I had ever wanted. A look that stopped my heart in its tracks, because he loved me and I loved him. And in that moment, staring into his eyes, nothing else in the world mattered. I wanted him, and he wanted me, and so I kissed him. I kissed him with a kiss that showed him that he meant everything in the world to me. A kiss that told him I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone in my entire life. A kiss that promised him everything he had ever wanted. A kiss that stopped his heart dead in its tracks, because I loved him and he loved me._

_After that kiss, nothing was ever the same again._

**Chapter One: Under the Mask**

"You didn't have to be like that to him," Rachel scolded softly as she stepped up behind Bruce in his penthouse. His shoulders stiffened at the sound of her voice, just as they always did when he was fighting off the desire to take her right there.

He barely made a sound, staring out at Gotham. His tie had been loosened. He was no longer in the mood for fake parties. He saw straight through every false smile and every disguise. Maybe it was because he wore a mask almost every night, and because he knew the point of them; hiding what mattered most. "Like what, Rachel?"

"Cold."

Bruce sighed, not moving an inch. "He dished it right back."

"You have to understand, Bruce. Who you are and who Gotham thinks you are is two very different things. If Harvey really knew…he wouldn't be like that."

"I know." Silence fell over them and Bruce's head hung between his shoulders. He let out a long sigh. His double-life was wearing on him; the thrill gone and the daunting task of saving Gotham overwhelming.

She frowned in concern and stepped toward him, discarding her wrap and clutch on his couch as she made her way to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Bruce? What's bothering you?"

He reached for her left hand, his thumb traced over the engagement ring on her finger. The ring Harvey had given her not so long ago. He was not in the mood for the disguise tonight. He wanted to be transparent. "This is," His finger stalled over the ring as he slowly raised his eyes to hers. "You've given up on me."

She wasn't expecting that response, but she handled it with grace, just as she always did. She too had a disguise; one that made her look constantly put-together, never rattled, and forever confident. "I have no choice," She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid you won't give up Batman."

His face was pained, and he tried to hide it. "It's almost over, Rachel. The day is coming when I can put down the mask."

"You've been saying that for two years," She was getting defensive and tired of having this conversation. "Time is slipping away from us, Bruce. I'm thirty years old. I want to have a family, and a real life. The doctor told me I needed to do it soon if I was going to. Every year the odds for me having a successful pregnancy drop. You know that…you've always known that my pregnancy's were going to be high risk. The risk is going up with every year. I know I told you I would wait, but what will be the cost? What more do I have to give up?"

He nodded, looking down. A moment of silence passed between them, but neither of them moved away from each other. He wanted desperately to throw down the mask and scoop her up in his arms and run; but his parents…this city…how could he abandon it all?

"I need a little more time," His voice was deep, soft, and even desperate.

"I don't have more time. I wish it didn't have to be this way, Bruce. You know that I do. But I can't wait anymore. I can't be alone anymore."

"You have never been alone," Bruce whispered as he turned completely toward her, taking her face in his hands. "I have always been here for you…always loved you."

"Bruce…" She shivered, knowing this was about to go farther than it should. Her body was responding to his, her barriers falling rapidly, her mask of control tumbling to the floor.

"Give me more time…"

"I can't…"

"Please," Bruce begged. "Rachel…you're all I have."

She shook her head, staring him straight in the eyes. "I can't. I want to have a baby, Bruce. I want to have a family, to have the life I've always dreamed of having."

"You dreamed of having that life with me," Bruce reminded her. Her gaze fell from his.

"Things are not what they were back then, Bruce. Everything has changed."

"I can still give all of that to you. I love you. That hasn't changed. It never will change."

"You can't give that to me right now."

"I can."

She shook her head. "You can give me a baby, but you can't be a father. You can marry me, but you can't be a husband. Not when you spend your nights flying from rooftops. You can't be here for me and a baby and save Gotham at the same time."

"I can hang up the mask right now," Bruce insisted.

"And leave Gotham without their hero? No you can't. We both know that."

"Harvey is their hero."

"You're the hero they don't recognize yet, Bruce. They need you."

"I need _you_."

"You don't need me."

"Rachel, stop denying it! You know how I feel. You know how much I love you, how much I want you. I would give up everything for you. I would give up Gotham for you."

"Saving Gotham is your dream."

"Saving Gotham was my Dad's dream and it was yours. You, Rachel Dawes are my dream. I became Batman for you. I did it all for you. I will do anything for you."

Rachel stared at him and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him. Her kiss was enough to send him over the edge and all of his pent up emotions and feelings for her came out. She quickly found herself pressed up against the cool glass wall, his body following her and pressed tightly against hers as Gotham's night stretched out below them. His lips found their way to her collar bone and she gasped and let her head fall back. Her fingers grabbed his hair as he nibbled at her skin. He picked her up effortlessly and her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to carry her toward his bedroom. She spent the rest of the night in the bliss of his loving arms, keeping her hidden from the harm of the Gotham night.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Safety

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please take a moment to write a review! I love the feedback!**

**Chapter Two: Back to Safety**

Rachel awoke to a light tapping noise. She opened her eyes to find herself in Bruce's bedroom, covered in only a sheet. And behind her, with an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, was none other than Bruce Wayne, his warm breath falling lightly on her neck as he slept. Before Rachel could fully comprehend and remember the blissful night before, the door opened and Alfred stepped into the room carrying a breakfast tray. Rachel gasped, causing Bruce to flinch as Alfred froze in his spot at the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Dawes," Alfred lowered his gaze, but seemed unfazed by her presence. "I did not realize Master Wayne had company."

She remained silent, not sure what to say to this man who had watched her grow up with Bruce, now lying naked in the same man's bed. Bruce tightened his hold on her with a deep, steady intake of breath as he fully awoke.

"It's alright, Alfred," Bruce's sleepy voice spoke up, his warm breath tickling her ear. "You can leave the tray right there. Thank you."

Alfred nodded and placed the tray on the table across the room before excusing himself. Rachel closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as Bruce kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful," Bruce whispered. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to wake up next to you."

She said nothing.

"Are you alright?" He asked in love and concern.

"What have we done?" Rachel breathed out.

He didn't answer right away and she sat up, taking the sheet with her. His upper torso was exposed and she had to avoid looking at him and falling right back into his arms.

"This was wrong. I cheated on him!"

"Rachel..." He moaned as he stared at her bare back and long brown hair. "Please don't do this."

"Bruce, you let me cheat on him. Oh, God, I am a horrible person."

"No, you aren't."

"I am so stupid." She started crying. "He's going to leave me."

"Rachel…" Bruce breathed out, sitting up and pulling her close. She turned and cried into his neck as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I initiated it. I just…I couldn't stop, Bruce. I didn't want to. This is my fault."

He looked down. "I meant what I said last night. I'll give it up for you if you want me to."

"I…I don't know. I…" She stood, trying to cover herself up and get dressed at the same time. "_Oh _Bruce… Harvey has offered me everything I ever wanted and I just risked it all. I am so stupid."

He got up too, less worried about hiding himself from her as he began to dress. She stepped into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. The face staring back at her was not the face she had seen in the mirror yesterday. She, Rachel Dawes had slept with her best friend, something they had both wanted to do for years, but had never wanted to risk stepping over the edge and plunging in. When they had finally risked it, they hadn't taken a step over the edge. They had jumped over completely.

She was a mix of jumbled emotions. She was amazed by how perfect Bruce had been with her, but she had cheated on her fiancé. She had let her mask fall. Both of them had, and in this moment, looking at herself in Bruce Wayne's bathroom mirror, she knew that she could never fully regret the amazing night she had had with the man she saw as the love of her life. But there was more to a relationship than love, and Bruce was not ready to give those things to a relationship. Rachel sighed, covering her face with her hands. Once again, she had no idea what she wanted with the rest of her life. Bruce was always putting a wrinkle in her plans.

She debated over taking a shower, but wasn't ready to wash the smell of him from her skin yet. When she stepped out into the bedroom again, he was standing there in only a pair of jeans, looking at her with those same deep eyes that always pulled at her soul, and she found him completely irresistible. She walked toward him, a distressed mess, and he turned toward her just as she stepped into the comfort of his arms. He held her for several minutes, his lips pressed to her hair. She knew how much he loved her, and it tore her apart inside.

"Was this a mistake?" Rachel dared to ask, her voice a whisper.

Bruce took her face in his hands, looking her straight in the eyes. "No. Absolutely not. I will never regret any moment I share with you. You are my world, Rachel Dawes. Last night was not a mistake. It was a miracle that should have happened a long time ago."

She nodded softly and he pressed his lips to her forehead and then tilted her face up and pressed his lips softly to hers. When they parted, she rested her head against his broad, chiseled chest.

"Bruce, I still…I'm with Harvey."

"I know," he muttered, his voice pained. He had said everything he could think to say. "Do what you need to do."

"I should go home and change," Rachel said softly. "I'm meeting Harvey for lunch…if I can face him."

Bruce nodded, letting go of her reluctantly. Just as she was about to slip out the door, he called out to her.

"Rachel…I'll be here… if you need me," His voice was full of warmth and promise.

She smiled faintly at him and then pulled the door closed behind her. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life, but it was time for both of them to come back to reality and put their masks back on.


	3. Chapter 3: Born of Reality

**Everything is about to start spinning out of control. These first three chapters have been somewhat short, but chapter four changes everything. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**Chapter 3: Born of Reality**

Rachel did not return a single call Bruce made to her work phone or cell phone. Weeks passed, without her acknowledging his presence on the earth, and Bruce was desperate for her. He sent her roses, even though he knew that everyone in her office would assume that they were from Harvey Dent. But she would know, and that was what mattered. He lay wide awake for hours at night, after returning from the rooftops, longing to take her into his arms. He was becoming so desperate that he even considered kidnapping her and running off to an island somewhere. The Joker had gone quiet, and in the midst of waiting for the clown to resurface with his next evil deed, he had too much time to think about his darling best friend and the love of his life. He desired her more than he ever had before, but the ice they were walking on was too fragile for irrationality. Eventually he took a ragged breath and determined to wait it out. She would come to him when she could face him again. They always came back to each other in one way or another. Always.

Finally, four and a half weeks after their blissful night affair, the doorbell rang at eight in the morning. Bruce glanced at Alfred, who was coming into the dining room with his arms were full of breakfast items, and waved the older man off.

"I'll get it," Bruce assured him. Alfred smiled gratefully as Bruce stood in his unbuttoned dress shirt, white undershirt, and black dress pants, and moved with bare feet toward the door. He peered through the peep hole and saw Rachel standing there. She had come to him at last. He breathed a sigh of relief and he smiled as he opened the door. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hi, Bruce," she smiled back at him. She was dressed in her work clothes. "I'm not used to _you_ opening the door."

"Alfred had his hands full so I decided to be helpful. Come on in," He moved aside and let her in, immediately taking her jacket from her. Alfred stepped up to take the jacket.

"Good morning, Miss Dawes."

"Good morning, Alfred," Rachel greeted, giving the old man a hug.

"Would you like some breakfast? I just set Bruce's breakfast on the table."

"Well…" She drew out, preparing to turn him down.

"Please, I insist," Alfred smiled that smile that could get almost anyone to give in.

"Alright," Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce smiled at both of them and then Alfred left the room. Bruce led Rachel to the breakfast table and pulled out her chair for her as she sat down. He sat across from her, leaning back in his chair to wait for her food to arrive before he ate his own. His eyes rested steadily on her, soaking in her beauty.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Better, now that you're finally here."

She pointedly ignored the comment and moved on. "I came to ask you some questions for the Timothy Hopkins case. Since you were actually Bruce Wayne on that one and the infraction was against Wayne Enterprises, you can actually give me some help."

"Yeah, sure. After breakfast."

Rachel nodded in agreement as Alfred appeared with her food. As the plate of eggs and sausage was placed in front of her, Rachel's smile faded to a grimace and her face paled.

"Rach? You alright?" Bruce asked, a light frown on his face.

She nodded, and then shook her head, rising quickly from her chair and hurrying to the bathroom. Bruce frowned and jumped up to follow her. Alfred immediately grabbed his arm and pulled the younger man to a halt.

"Master Wayne…" Alfred warned.

"Alfred, let go. I have to check on her. Something might be wrong."

Alfred reluctantly let go and Bruce hurried toward the bathroom. The door was still open and Rachel was leaning over the toilet, throwing up. She was straightening up as he entered. His hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I didn't realize that you're sick. You should be at home and in bed. I'm going to take you home. Harvey shouldn't have even let you go to work."

"Don't start in on Harvey, Bruce. There's nothing he can do and I'm not sick," She breathed out. She suddenly looked exhausted as she leaned against the sink.

"Well, most people don't throw-up without reason," Bruce said as she rinsed her mouth.

"I didn't say there wasn't a reason; I just said that I'm not sick."

"What are-?" He stopped mid-sentence as it dawned on him.

She was about to leave the bathroom but he put an arm up in the doorframe to block her exit. She halted, now inches away from him, his eyes boring into her as he looked down at her. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"Rachel?" His voice held an emotion she could not name. His face was deep with concern, apprehension, and hope.

"I'm pregnant, Bruce," she said softly. "Harvey and I are going to have a baby."

He said nothing, but his jawbone set rigidly and he refused to move. "Are you sure about that?"

"I've already been to the doctor. I'm sure."

Bruce sighed audibly. "That's not what I meant. Are you sure that the baby is Harvey's?"

Fire instantly filled her eyes at his line of questioning. "Of course I'm sure."

"Okay," Bruce put his hands up in defense at her biting tone, his body still imprisoning her in the bathroom. "I'm just asking. We slept together. I had the right to ask if the baby is mine."

"Damn it, Bruce, just let me through," She ordered.

He moved out of her way and she stalked past him, her shoulders squared and her heels clicking against the floor. Part of him felt deeply attached to her on a new level. She insisted that the baby was Harvey's. She mentioned how excited they were, the plans they were already making, and Bruce saw her smile brightly in the emotion of it all. Pain filled his heart.

He wanted her. He wanted her more than he wanted anything, and he was losing her rapidly.

Sitting next to her on the sofa in his office space, watching her write his answers down on a legal pad, Bruce could not help the fact that he felt strangely protective of the baby, and even more protective of her than normal. He spent the rest of the morning with her, and the feeling did not go away. By the time she left, he was wrestling internally with himself to ask for a paternity test. He did not want to accuse her of lying to him, but he wondered if maybe she was questioning the paternity as much as he was. Bruce knew one thing; he couldn't let Harvey Dent raise his child. He needed to know the truth.

Studying Rachel closely, he could see a strong determination in her eyes, and he was afraid to question her. She had been so adamant, and when Rachel made up her mind about something, it took moving heaven and earth to change her mind.

Bruce followed her to the door, his words caught somewhere in his throat. Instead, he watched as she walked out the door and then ran his hands through his hair. Hope was dwindling fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Worlds Collide

**As always, the characters are not mine, but I wish they were. Things have been moving pretty slowly for Bruce and Rachel, beyond chapter three's big revelation, but the story is about to reach a whole new level of interesting.**

**We're about to figure out why Rachel has been acting the way she has. While we are often quick to judge people, we fail to look at what might be terribly wrong in the dark depths of their lives. She isn't truly as awful as she has seemed to be. Let's just hope Bruce figures that out before it's too late. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 4: **Two Worlds Collide**

Rachel's hands were shaking as she sifted through her purse in search of her car keys and walked briskly to her car after leaving Bruce's penthouse. She located them, clicked the button, and got in the car as fast as she could. The door had just clicked shut when she erupted into a mess of tears. She tried to insert the key in the ignition, but her hands would not stay still long enough. Frustrated, she leaned her head against the steering wheel, sobbing.

She was pregnant. She had dreamed of this for years, and now that it finally had happened, she couldn't celebrate. Nothing was how it should be. She was engaged to Harvey Dent. She didn't love him, at least not wholeheartedly like she loved Bruce. But Harvey owned her heart. He hadn't won it over, he had imprisoned it. Ever since that first night that she had stayed in his apartment, he had owned her.

During the day, Harvey Dent was everything a future husband could be. He cherished her, honored her, doted on her, and worshiped her. But when darkness fell upon Gotham each night, it also fell upon Harvey. He had expectations of her that she could never seem to meet. Every time he slept with her, especially those times when he forced himself upon her, he was never satisfied. He did nothing to hide his disappointments. He told her all about them. He demeaned her, and tore her down until she cried or promised to do better. She did not understand how someone could have two totally different personalities. But Harvey did. He could be so sweet and then so cruel. The face of Harvey Dent that Gotham saw was not the face that Rachel saw when they were alone at night.

Rachel took a deep breath and calmed herself enough to start the car and pull out onto the road. Bruce was the love of her life. He would absolutely do anything for her and love her for eternity. He told her that over and over, but she couldn't give in. Bruce also had another identity, but he was different. As Bruce and as Batman, he loved this city, loved Wayne Enterprises, and he head-over-heels loved Rachel Dawes. Even still, Rachel was afraid that Bruce's alter ego would destroy him. She carefully guarded her heart against him. Unfortunately, the man whose arms she had run to instead had been just as double-sided. At least in both identities, Bruce was always good or at least tried to be. Harvey was terrifying and abusive.

Finally, in a desperate moment, seeing two very different futures flash before her eyes, Rachel had let her guard down with Bruce. That night over a month ago they both had finally given in to the desire that filled every bone in their bodies. That was the night the baby growing within her was conceived; Bruce Wayne's baby.

Pulling into the parking lot of Harvey's apartment building, she turned off the car and prepared herself to meet him. He was taking her to lunch today, ready to show the world that he was a doting father-to-be. Rachel was afraid of what Harvey would do if he found out that the baby was Bruce Wayne's. The embarrassment and anger would push him over the edge. Maybe two-faced Harvey would cease to exist. He would have one face; the horrible one, all of the time. And he would punish her for the rest of her life, if he let her live that long.

Leaning against the wall of the elevator, Rachel checked her appearance in a small handheld mirror. Getting rid of all traces of tears, Rachel fought hard to avoid crying again. Lying to Bruce had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. He would have been thrilled if she had told him the truth. He would have taken her in his arms and whispered a million promises in her ears. He would have kissed her for an eternity. His grin would have filled the furthest reaches of her heart with warmth. It would have been perfect, except two-faced Harvey would have been there in the back of her mind taunting her, and torturing her, and never letting her be happy again. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid.

She knocked softly to alert Harvey of her presence and then opened the door.

"Harvey? I'm here," She called out. Silence answered her and she frowned, setting her things on the kitchen counter. Maybe he was in the shower. She made her way back to the bedroom. All of the blinds were closed and the sun had disappeared behind a cloud outside, leaving the bedroom pitch black. Reaching for the switch just to her right, she flipped on the light. There, staring back at her with glassy eyes, was Harvey Dent.

She let out a blood-curdling scream.

A steady rain was pouring over Gotham, soaking the streets, cars, and people milling about fifty-seven floors below Bruce Wayne. The seemingly endless rain cloud had moved over the city just after Rachel had left his penthouse, causing an eerie shadow to fall across the large buildings.

"Master Wayne, there is a phone call for you, sir," Alfred said, stepping into the office where Bruce was working diligently on Wayne Enterprises paperwork. Night was descending upon Gotham, but he did not move to put on the suit. Some unknown force was keeping him in his seat and he refused to put on the mask and suit just yet.

"Can it wait?" Bruce asked, his eyes remaining on the papers in front of him.

"I think not, sir. It's important."

"Who is it?" Bruce asked without turning to him.

"Gordan."

That name set him into motion. Bruce immediately reached for the phone. "Hello, Gordan? This is Bruce Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne, have you seen Miss Rachel Dawes lately?"

"Yes, I was with her this morning. Why?"

"Oh. I was hoping you had seen her this afternoon."

"What's going on? Is Rachel alright?"

There was a pause and then Gordon muttered four dark words that changed absolutely everything. "Harvey Dent is dead."

"Dead?" Bruce repeated, and Alfred froze, his eyes flying to Bruce.

"He was discovered in his apartment two hours ago, hanging from his closet with a rope. The Joker's card was pinned to his pocket."

"Oh my god," Bruce breathed out, running his hand over his face, his heart immediately breaking for the emotional pain he knew Rachel was in. "What about Rachel?"

"She was the one who discovered him. She stayed there, just staring at him until we arrived. I told her to go somewhere safe and she said she would go to you. She seemed coherent. I should have sent someone with her, but my God…it's Harvey Dent," Gordan's voice still sounded as if he was in shock. If Harvey Dent was dead, anyone could be next. Anyone.

"I haven't seen her… how long ago did she leave?" Bruce stood up, pacing nervously behind his desk. He didn't care about Harvey Dent. He just wanted to make sure Rachel was safe. Just as Bruce was about to run to change into his Batman attire, the door swung open. Bruce's eyes flew up and saw Rachel, distraught and a complete mess. She was crying, her eyes red and swollen, and she looked about to collapse. Her eyes met his, and he could not bear to see the turmoil in them. "Hold on, Gordon. She just walked in."

"Thank God."

"Can I call you back?" Bruce asked hurriedly, his eyes never leaving her.

"Yes. Don't let her leave your sight. Take care of her, sir."

"I will. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and turned back to look at Rachel, all the sympathy and sorrow in the world on his face. He stepped quickly toward her, and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing loudly into his neck.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce whispered into her hair.

She couldn't speak, she just cried hard. Her legs began to give out beneath her and Bruce picked her up, holding her close to him. He carried her past Alfred into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. She sobbed, curled up on his lap for close to thirty minutes before she could speak.

"I…he…" She choked out, trying to talk.

"Shh…relax. You don't have to explain. I already know. I'll fix this, Rachel, I'll get him. He'll pay."

She sat up suddenly, grabbing his collar. "Don't you dare put on the Batsuit, Bruce. Don't you dare. Please…"

He was surprised by the desperation in her voice. "Rachel, you will never be safe until the Joker is gone."

"I can't lose you. You and this baby are all I have left, Bruce. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone before in my life. I'm so scared," She was in tears again. "He was just hanging there, his eyes staring at me. I…he…"

"Shh..." Bruce consoled her, his lips pressing to her forehead.

"Please don't leave me, Bruce. Please don't ever leave me."

"I've got you," He said softly, drawing her head back to his chest. "I'll stay."

Guilt burned within him for ignoring his duty, but his love for Rachel burned stronger. Let Gotham handle itself for the night. Rachel and the child growing within her, at least, would be safe in his arms.

"Let's get you to bed. You need sleep."

She let him lead her to his bedroom, her hand secured tightly in his.

"Can I take a shower?" She asked softly, sniffling. "I need to wash him off of me. I…Bruce, I tried to save him. I got a chair and lifted him down and I guess it was the adrenaline… I tried…I tried everything I could but… Bruce, his neck-"

"Shh..." Bruce squeezed her hand. If she kept reliving it, it would tear her apart. "Think about anything but him, Rachel. Think about whatever you have to think about…just don't think about it anymore. Not tonight."

"I don't know if I can stop," She whispered hoarsely. "I…"

"How about a bath? It might help you relax."

She nodded.

"I'll run the water for you," he said softly, letting go of her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed. When he came back from preparing her bath, she was still perched on the edge of his bed, staring a hole into the floor. Her hand rested over her flat stomach. "Rachel? It's ready for you, sweetheart."

She didn't respond. Instead, tears began to lightly roll down her cheeks again. She didn't make a sound or move an inch; she just sat there, completely frozen in her grief. Bruce moved toward her and sat down on the bed next to her. He reached for her free hand and held it in his own, setting it softly on his thigh. His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand, avoiding making contact with her engagement ring.

Slowly, she began to speak, her voice a grief-filled whisper. "He was so excited to be a father. You should have seen his face when I told him, Bruce. I couldn't even tell him the truth. I wanted it to be true. It was safer that way. He wouldn't hate me... But it was all a lie."

Bruce didn't speak. He didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"And he would have known…when this baby was born with the Wayne nose and smile."

Time froze and Bruce stood up, staring at her with his mouth hanging open. She did not raise her eyes to meet his. Slowly the truth set in and the reason for his increased need to protect her as well as the baby became clear. The baby was his. He was a father. Rachel Dawes was pregnant with his child. His darling Rachel.

Slowly Bruce knelt in front of her, his hands on her hips, searching her face. "The baby is mine?"

She nodded and then broke down once more in tears. He sat next to her again and held her close for a few more minutes before she silently pulled away from him and went to take a bath. Bruce remained seated on the bed, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Rachel was pregnant with his baby. They had had an affair, and she was pregnant.

Harvey Dent was dead.

Rachel was pregnant. He was a father.

Harvey Dent was dead. Hung in his bedroom closet with the Joker's card pinned to his shirt pocket.

The Joker. The Joker was out there somewhere, planning his next attack. Everyone was in danger. Rachel was in danger.

Rachel.

Bruce could barely breathe. He ran his hands through his hair. Dear God, what was happening? The Joker had struck with an evil vengeance. Rachel was suffering deeply. Why was it always Rachel that got hurt? Wasn't that the point of the mask in the first place? To protect those he loved?

When almost an hour had gone by and she still hadn't emerged, he knocked softly on the door. She didn't respond so he slowly opened the door to check on her. She was lying in the tub, staring at her toes which were poking out on the opposite end of the bathtub. Her dark brown hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she didn't move when he came in. The bubbles had mostly dissipated, but Bruce surprised even himself by denying himself the pleasure of looking her over. He was not going to lust after her tonight, because her fiancé had just been cruelly murdered. She had a broken heart and needed him now more than ever. He was going to be there for her without one thought for his self. Not tonight.

"Rachel, the water's cold. Why don't you get out of there before you get a chill and get sick?"

She didn't answer him.

"Rachel?"

She suddenly burst into tears, her wet hands reaching up to cover her face.

"Oh…honey…Come here," Bruce breathed out.

Bruce reached for the bath towel and then grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the water. He wrapped the towel around her quickly, and then pulled her into his warm embrace. He held her, rocking her.

"Shh…Shh…" He soothed.

"Hold me…" She begged.

He tightened his hold on her, reassuring her of his presence. "I've got you, Rach. It's alright."

"Don't let go," She whispered, clinging to him.

"I won't let go, baby. I'm never going to let you go. Not now or ever."

He scooped her up in his arms once more and carried her back to the bedroom, holding her as he sat on the bed with her in his arms. He pulled a blanket up over them until her shivering stopped and then he urged her to get into something warm while he went to get her some hot tea. He handed her a shirt and sweat pants, which were too big for her, but neither of them cared. They then crawled into the bed, Rachel cuddled tightly in his warm embrace. Eventually her body temperature began to level itself out again, but he didn't let her go. They both needed one another to be close, to be safe, and to be together.

Rachel finally fell asleep, her face buried in Bruce's chest, and Bruce continued to run his fingers gently through her hair, placing kisses to the top of her head at random intervals. The last time she had been in this bed, their child had been conceived. Despite the immense weight and burden of the situation, he was beyond thrilled at the thought that he was going to be a father. He had dreamed about sharing this moment with her for years. The only thing plaguing him was the fact that Rachel had meant to keep the child from him, to deny him the right to be a father to his own baby, and had even dared to tell him the baby wasn't his. Why? Why would she do that? He couldn't help but wonder what would have become of the situation had Harvey not been killed.

Tonight, two worlds had collided, and Rachel had suffered it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Cold as Stone

**Characters are not mine. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. More action in the next chapter and perhaps an appearance from our favorite villain. Let's keep our fingers crossed on that one!**

**Chapter 5: Cold as Stone**

The world was not the same as it had been the day before. Rachel was once again awakening in Bruce Wayne's bed, only this time she did not ever want to leave it again. Not ever. Rain was still falling outside, and because of the dreary sky Gotham currently found itself trapped under, she could not tell what time it was. Not that it mattered, anyway.

Moaning softly, and desperately wanting to go back to sleep, Rachel buried her face in Bruce's neck. His arms were wrapped around her, just as they had been all night long. This was the only place she could even feel remotely normal and safe.

The world would be at her doorstep this morning, wanting to capture pictures of Harvey Dent's mourning fiancé. They had no respect for feelings. They could pretend and play nice all day long, but when it came time to step back and respect anyone's privacy, they did the opposite and stepped even closer. Today, they would not only want pictures, but they would ask her how she was feeling.

_What was it like when you found him? _

_Are you afraid of the Joker? _

_When will the funeral take place? _

_How do you feel about the loss of Harvey? _

_What will you do now?_

She would have no answers.

Swallowing, Rachel's fingers grasped at Bruce's t-shirt. Bruce was the only one who would understand the burden of the overbearing Gotham media frenzy. He would tell her to stay away from them for a while. At least they wouldn't know she was here. They would be at her apartment building, waiting for her to make an appearance that she would never make. It would be best that way. She didn't need their added stress.

She would need to call Gordan this morning and discuss what was to be done. There would be an autopsy to confirm cause of death, as if Harvey's bruised, torn and broken neck was not enough evidence. Rachel cringed as the horrid scene flashed before her eyes once more.

"_Think of anything but him, Rachel." _Bruce's words from the night before instructed her softly. She pushed the images from her mind.

The funeral would be a city wide affair and it would be made into an extravagant and ridiculous show. Harvey Dent, their beloved hero, "_gone, but not forgotten._" His entire, wonderful, heroic life relived over and over in words that made him sound like a prince who had walked selflessly among the paupers. The cars would parade through the streets carrying his casket to the cemetery, and the citizens, clothed in black, would line the streets. There would be so many expectations of her to describe him as just amazing of a man behind closed doors as he was outside. She would lie through her teeth and assure them that he was everything they wanted him to be. And he would taunt her in the back of her mind all the while, telling her that she could do better.

Then the news of the baby would come out. There was no reason not to tell the truth now. Bruce would never let her lie about it. It had been too much of a burden lying to only him and Harvey. And even though Bruce would be by her side, loving her and supporting her when the news of their affair came out, she would be publicly humiliated and shamed. How could she do such a thing to their hero? How could she break Harvey's heart?

That didn't even touch the surface of what would come up when it was discovered that Harvey Dent's fiancé was carrying Bruce Wayne's child. Scandal and hell were about to reign down upon them. All while at the same time Bruce would still be flying from rooftops at night, the Batman chasing the Joker.

Nausea welled up inside her, and she was suddenly too warm. She pulled out of Bruce's embrace and laid flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. A rugged sigh escaped her lips. She needed to cry, but tears were nonexistent this morning. Likely, she had cried them all the night before and now was too dehydrated to even cry anymore. Good riddance, since she couldn't even decide for sure which part of the latest drama was making her cry.

"Rachel?" Bruce's warm voice filled the room, but it did not reach her heart. Everything was grey and cold as stone.

His hand reached out and pushed her hair away from her pale face. He leaned up on an elbow, his face close to hers. He seemed afraid to move and his eyes searched her face for any sign of emotion. He must have been unable to decipher her mood, because he stayed still.

"Rachel? Are you alright?"

"No," She shook her head. There was no point in lying to him. He would see through her in a moment's time.

"Do you need anything?" He asked softly.

She shifted her gaze to meet his and then the tears that she had believed to be nonexistent, sprung forth again. They trailed softly down her face before falling to the pillow and her deep brown hair. Bruce finally moved then, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her nose. Her eyes closed at the feather-light touch of his lips and then she reached for his face, drawing his lips down to hers. They kissed deeply and then Bruce pulled away.

"I love you, Rachel," Bruce assured her. "I love you so much. I'm here."

She nodded.

"I know you can't say it back right now," He said softly. "But I'm here and I love you, and I'm always going to be here."

There was so much she wanted to tell him; so much that she needed to say. But she couldn't find the words. She had not only lied to him about the baby, but her entire relationship with Harvey had been a lie. When Bruce found out what Harvey had put her through, he would be outraged. He would blame himself for not seeing it and for letting her be hurt for so long. And when he realized that she had almost imprisoned their child into the same abusive life, she didn't know what he would do.

"I love you," he whispered again and took her once more in his warm embrace that she should have been able to feel but couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Gaining Perspective

**First, of all, I have to ask that you trust me with these characters. They aren't mine, but the circumstances they find themselves in are. Have no fear, I have a plan.**

**And as promised, our villain shall appear! As usual, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review.**

**Chapter Six: Gaining Perspective**

When Rachel woke up an hour later, the rain had stopped outside, and the sun was lightly shining through the cracks between the curtains. She sighed lightly and looked across the room to see Bruce standing in front of his dresser mirror in the middle of tying his tie. His eyes met hers in the mirror and he smiled at her softly.

"Hey, beautiful…"

She sat up slowly, smiling back at him. "Hey, handsome."

"I see that extra hour of sleep helped your spirits," He noted.

She nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I was actually getting ready to wake you up. Gordon wanted to know if you would be up for coming down to the station and picking up some of Harvey's things. His office was cleaned out already when they were investigating last night. Some things were taken into evidence."

"They already cleaned out his office?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yes. They apologized for that. They saved his personal stuff for you. I can go pick it up if you don't want to."

"I can go…if you go with me."

"That's the only reason why I'm dressed right now, instead of back in that bed with you," Bruce informed her, flashing a grin in her direction.

She smiled and pushed back the sheets and comforter. She stood and walked toward him. Her fingers reached up as he turned toward her and she took over tying his black tie. He gazed down at her, watching her closely.

"I'm sorry that all of this has happened, but I'm glad you're here," He told her. "I'm sorry that Harvey's dead, Rachel, truly I am. I didn't want you to be with him, but I know you wanted to, and I'm sorry that he's gone."

"Don't be," Rachel said before she could catch herself.

A look of shock crossed Bruce's face. "What?"

She paled. "I…Bruce there is so much I've hidden from you... If you only knew, you'd be glad that he's gone from my life."

He reached for her, his hands resting on her waist. "What are you saying? I thought you loved him. You told me you loved him."

"I had to, Bruce. He…he owned me."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice getting deeper.

She finished his tie and rested her hands on his chest. "Harvey was a two-faced man, Bruce. He…he was a totally different person behind closed doors and under the shadow of night than he was in public."

"What did he do to you, Rachel?" His voice was a growl.

Rachel pulled back slightly. He only spoke in this voice when he was wearing his mask.

"What?" Bruce asked, forcing his voice back to normal.

"He abused me, Bruce. He yelled at me, sometimes he hit me…he would force himself on me…"

"He raped you," Bruce said bluntly.

"Yes. And I never lived up to his standards. He always told me how disappointed he was in me."

"And you were going to marry him?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know what he would do if I tried to leave. I was afraid."

"That's not like you. That's not like you at all, Rachel."

"Nothing about me was the same when I was around him. I just lost all of my nerve… He had this authority over me and I felt powerless to stop him," Rachel explained. How could she explain a situation to him that she barely understood herself?

"Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, looking down. "I honestly don't know, Bruce. I know you could have gotten me out of that mess with him. But I've never been one to ask for help. Part of me figured that one day I'd just get up and walk out of there on my own. I'd get sick of him, and I'd leave."

Bruce pulled back and sat down on the bed. He stared at the floor.

"Bruce? Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

"I was so blind. You were suffering with him, and I didn't see it."

"No one knew, Bruce. Just me and Harvey."

"You're my entire world, and yet I couldn't see your pain. I…Rachel, I am so sorry. I promised you that you would never be alone, but you were, weren't you?"

"Bruce, stop. It's over. I don't blame you. Harvey did this to me. Alright? Harvey, and Harvey alone, is responsible for hurting me."

"I could have…"

"Stop it!" Rachel put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently. "Bruce, stop! You are not responsible for saving the world, do you understand me?"

"But you...I'm responsible for you."

"I was with Harvey. I was not your responsibility. So stop. I did not tell you about this so that you could blame yourself. I told you because I'm not sorry that Harvey's gone. And that probably makes me a horrible person, but I don't care. I don't even care. I'm glad he's gone. I wish he didn't have to die. I wish I could have gotten rid of him in another way, but regardless, he is gone."

Bruce remained silent, taking all of this new information in.

"I told you all of this, because I don't want you to think that I loved him. He almost ruined my life, and I almost let him and I hated him. I hated Harvey Dent. So we're going to go down to the station and pick up his things and we're going to get his funeral in order and we're going to put his body in the deep depths of the earth. And I'll act the part of the grief-stricken fiancé of Harvey Dent for a few days, because God knows Gotham needs something to hold onto and Harvey was that person. And you'll be there with me the whole time, because I'm going to need you, Bruce. And we're going to find the Joker, and we're going to end this once and for all and then we're going to be free. Do you understand that, Bruce? For the first time in a very long time, we're going to be free. Free from Gotham, free from darkness, free from Batman…completely and totally free."

Bruce's eyes shown with unshed tears and he beamed at her with pride. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. One of his hands ran through her hair and rested at the back of her head as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've missed you, Rachel Dawes."

Rachel smiled brighter than she'd smiled in years and kissed him long and hard.

The Joker's bone-chilling cackle vibrated off the walls as he listened to Gordon give a public statement about the horrible murder of Harvey Dent. The television stations had been broadcasting the breaking news for hours, and the Joker was immensely enjoying the havoc he had caused.

"_Fear not, Gotham…"_ Gordon's voice rang out through the television set's speakers. _"We will not rest until the Joker pays for this. We will not rest until justice is served. We will not sleep until Harvey Dent's murderer is taken care of once and for all. He will pay for this. That is my promise. He will pay."_

"Awe, sorry to disappoint you, Gordon, my friend, but that's not going to happen. I truly love the beautiful pictures you paint with those inspiring words, but Gotham will long for this day when all they had to mourn was the loss of their beloved Harvey Dent."


	7. Chapter 7: For Gotham

**I'm so sorry for the terribly long delay. I encountered writer's block and midterms at the same time, and those two things did not go well together. I would like to thank kindleflame5 for helping me out of the slump. You've been truly wonderful. Truly. Thank you.**

**My dear, dear readers, I hope you're still with me on this one. We've got quite a journey ahead of us, if you're willing to stick it out with me. **

**(I listened to Michael Giacchino's _Labor of Love_ from the Star Trek soundtrack the entire time I was writing this chapter, so if you're wanting to delve into my mindset a little more in this chapter, by all means, please do.)**

**Read & Review! And enjoy!**

Rain poured down the morning of the funeral, and Rachel almost laughed as she stood at the bedroom window and watched the raindrops slide down the window pane. How perfectly typical it was to rain the day of a funeral. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and a tight, knee-length black dress adorned her body. She stood in three-inch black heels, and her back was straight. Today would be a difficult day to face, but she would make it through. First, there would be a city-wide memorial service at the convention center. Thousands were expected to attend, and Rachel was expected to speak. Then they would move to the cemetery where there would be a short, private, graveside service. Harvey's mother was then hosting a dinner at her home. The only even Rachel looked forward to would be the one in which she and Bruce crawled back into bed at the end of the day and she could put it all behind her.

Warm arms encircled her waist, and she smiled and leaned back into Bruce's firm chest. His lips pressed to her neck.

"You smell lovely," Bruce whispered.

"Thank you," She said.

"Are you ready for today?"

"No," She breathed out. "Maybe we should just stay in bed. That would be much more fun."

"Yes, it would be," He smiled. "I like the way you think."

"But we can't," She said firmly.

"No, we can't," Bruce agreed. His hands spread out over her flat abdomen. "Which is unfortunate, because I would much rather spend the day here, talking about our baby."

Rachel turned in his arms, her hands reaching for his jaw line. "I'm sorry, Bruce. You haven't been able to celebrate at all. All of the excitement has been sucked out, hasn't it?"

"No, we'll make up for it. Tomorrow we will spend our Sunday celebrating, okay?"

"That sounds wonderful," Rachel smiled. "We're going to need to do something happy tomorrow. And I am so ready to be excited about this baby."

"So am I," Bruce grinned. "Rachel, we're having a baby."

"Yes, we are," Rachel nodded, pressing her lips against his.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Bruce said, and then pressed his lips to Rachel's once more.

"The limo has arrived, Master Wayne," Alfred informed them.

"Thank you, Alfred."

The door closed once more, and Bruce turned toward the closet, pulling out one of Rachel's coats. Alfred had retrieved a lot of her things and brought them back to the penthouse since she was living there for the time being. He helped her into her coat.

"Here we go," Rachel breathed out.

"I'll be by your side all day long. Don't worry about what anyone thinks about it either. Just get through the day, alright?"

She nodded. Bruce reached for her hand, and they made their way out of the penthouse and building. Alfred was with them all the way to the car, holding an umbrella for them. As soon as Bruce and Rachel stepped outside, they were assaulted by shouts and camera flashes. Both of them kept their heads lowered and walked briskly toward the car. As soon as the door was shut, Rachel sighed in relief.

"Well, we survived that one," She said.

"It's going to be a madhouse at the convention center," Bruce warned her. "Stick close to me."

"I will," Rachel agreed.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Bruce asked, his hand resting on her knee.

She nodded. "Just nervous."

People lined the streets starting three blocks back from the convention center. Bruce and Rachel's limo fell in line behind the others, all carrying Harvey's family, friends, and important city officials to the front entrance. Rachel tapped her foot anxiously, looking out at the throngs of people in black and with umbrellas suspended over their heads. She felt nausea rising up within her and took a deep breath.

"Oh…now is not the time for morning sickness…" She complained.

"Just breathe," Bruce instructed, his hand going to her back.

They were the next car in the line-up now, and Rachel began to button her raincoat once more. Bruce kissed her on the forehead as the car pulled to a stop, and then the door was opening and they were being ushered out. Despite all of the people in every direction, there was an eerie quiet over the city. Only the sound of rain, water rushing through storm drains, and the constant click of cameras filled their ears. Bruce confidently took Rachel's hand and helped her out of the limo, all the while looking every direction for any sign of danger. As soon as Rachel was out of the car, they rushed inside. Light piano music was playing over the loud speakers, and hushed whispers filled the entire lobby. Sympathetic and sad eyes turned to Rachel from every direction as Bruce helped her out of her coat and draped it over his arm. They moved as one through the people toward the auditorium. Most of the seats were filled, with seats for Harvey's family, including Rachel, reserved in the front. She reached for Bruce's hand, and after receiving an encouraging squeeze, moved toward the front where a massive picture of Harvey was propped up beside his closed casket. Flowers and cards encompassed the whole area, and Rachel forced every muscle in her body to keep moving toward it.

His eyes stared at her in the picture, following her the entire way down the aisle. His smile haunted her. He had loved her and hurt her so much at the same time. He had been such two completely different men wrapped up in one. He left her at a loss to understand him, even from his grave.

"Oh, Rachel, darling," Harvey's mother, Alice, stepped in front of her and the two women embraced. "He loved you so much."

Rachel could only nod. Alice held Rachel's face in a motherly way.

"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm managing," Rachel told her. "How about you?"

"I just…I don't understand. He was my son…my wonderful, darling, daring son. And now he's gone. _Murdered_…and I don't understand."

Rachel looked down. "He loved you very much, Mrs. Dent. He valued you and adored you more than you will ever know. He told me so many times."

Alice smiled. "You were good for him. I'm glad he had you, Rachel. You would have made a wonderful wife, and I would have been proud to call you my daughter."

Rachel could not help the tears that formed from the words. "Thank you."

Alice moved on to another friend, and Rachel turned to Bruce as they took their seats.

"She was always so wonderful to me," Rachel told him. "I'm sorry that she's going to be alone now. Harvey was all she had. And I don't think she'll ever forgive me when she finds out that I cheated on her son."

"Hey, look at me," Bruce said softly. "No matter what anyone says, it doesn't matter. They'll never have the whole story, so who are they to judge?"

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Bruce."

Gordon walked toward them, and Bruce stood to shake his hand. Rachel moved to get up, but Gordon reached out to stop her.

"Please, Miss Dawes, stay seated. I wanted to express my condolences once more."

"Thank you," She smiled softly. "You're work on Harvey's case is much appreciated."

"We will catch the Joker, Miss Dawes. Whatever it takes, whoever it takes, we will get him."

"I'm sure that you will," Rachel nodded. "I appreciate the effort. Harvey would appreciate it as well."

"He deserves no less than our best," Gordon assured her, reaching for Rachel's hands. "He was an outstanding man and citizen of Gotham City."

She looked down with a nod and Gordon moved on to Alice Dent with his condolences. Bruce sat down again, running his hand across her shoulders and leaving his arm draped across the chair back behind her. People continued to mill about and find their seats, and many of Rachel's friends found her with words of sorrow and sympathy. Just as Rachel was certain she couldn't take anymore, the lights dimmed and the service began. The mayor, Anthony Garcia, opened the service with kind words about the work Harvey had done for the city. Then a video played that had been put together by Alice. It contained pictures of Harvey from birth until the last picture taken of him before his death. It was a picture of him and Rachel showing off her engagement ring. Rachel looked down at the ring still adorning her finger and began twisting it nervously around her finger as Harvey's close friend from college, Andrew, stood at the podium for a speech.

"I first met Harvey Dent sophomore year when his dorm room was across the hall from mine at Harvard. He was a pig-headed, stubborn, self-righteous man, and I hated his guts," Soft, awkward laughter rang through the building. "One night I was in my room, the door open to the hallway, and I could hear Harvey talking loudly from across the hall. I crept over to listen and heard him practicing what I assumed was a speech. The way he talked, presented his facts, and uncovered the truth, I knew he was destined to be a lawman and a leader. I gained a lot of respect for him, even though the speech he was practicing was about how perfect he would be as a district attorney."

Once again, everyone laughed.

"Harvey accomplished a lot of good things in his terribly short life. But until his death, he was convinced that the best thing he had ever done was fall in love… I'll never forget the night he met Rachel Dawes. He came to see me, and I knew by the grin on his face that something incredible had happened. He began to describe to me this beautiful, brunette woman who was spirited and knew exactly what she wanted. She spoke her mind, and Harvey thought that was amazing. They'd clicked, almost immediately, and he was going to take her out again. And again…and again, until one day he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. So we went out together to buy the ring, and he proposed. I can't describe to you his elation when she said yes. I had to pry him off the moon."

Laughter again, and then Andrew turned his eyes to her. "Rachel, you made Harvey the happiest he had been in his entire life, and I can't thank you enough for that. I can't thank you enough for loving him, even though at times he could be the hardest person in this world to love. You were a shining light for him in this city, and I know that he spent his last days on this earth loving you, and that he was happy. So I extend to you, Rachel, to Alice Dent, and to all of Harvey's family and friends, my deepest condolences. There will never be another man like Harvey Dent, and we were blessed to know him."

Applause echoed through the room as Andrew exited the stage, and walked down to the coffin. He ran a hand over it, tapped it three times, whispered something, and then hugged Alice. He moved to Rachel next, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I'm here for you, if you need to talk about him or anything," Andrew told her when he hugged her.

"Thank you," Rachel forced a smiled. "You were an amazing friend to him."

Andrew moved on, and Mayor Garcia moved back to the platform. "I know this has been a horrific and terrifying time for this city, so I asked Rachel Dawes if she would mind sharing a few words with us about who Harvey was and what he wanted for this city. Please welcome to the stage, Miss Rachel Dawes."

Rachel took her folded up speech out of her purse and stood on shaky feet, Bruce squeezing her hand, before she made her way up to the stage. There was a strange echo in her ears, and she felt the weight of the world come down on her shoulders. She took a breath, looking down at the speech she had prepared.

"Thank you, Andrew, for those words about Harvey. He appreciated you very much." She paused, trying to collect her wits. "Harvey's death has been a major shock, and one that I didn't see coming. I wish I could put into words exactly what I'm feeling about losing him, but I can't. I just know that he's gone, and I can't think about much beyond that at the moment."

She looked down at Bruce, whose gaze was intent upon her. "Harvey loved this city, but he believed that it could be better. He woke up each day with that at the forefront of his mind. Harvey dreamed of a Gotham where each of you could wake up every day without fear. He dreamed of a government and police force without corruption. He envisioned a city free of villains, mobs, and evil intent. When he went to work, he wasn't fighting for a higher paycheck, fame, or appreciation. He was fighting for a better Gotham."

She paused, closing her eyes momentarily. She could see his smile, the one he wore each time another mob boss was put behind bars, or corrupt official brought down to the ground. She could hear the passion in his voice as he argued for truth and battled for justice. She could see the man she had fallen in love with so long ago now, usually so hidden behind pain and bad memories, that she could barely make-out what was real and what was a dream. But she saw him, the wonderful, passionate, caring Harvey Dent that had loved her, and her heart dared to miss his presence. Tears began to make their way down her face and when she spoke again, her voice shook with the effort.

"I could go on about Harvey, but you all know. You felt his love for you each time he walked into a courtroom, each time he put another villain behind bars, and as he ultimately sacrificed his life for your right to live without fear. So today, in remembrance of Harvey, stand up. Live by his example. You can be just as powerful in this fight for justice. You can do just as much good. Anyone can do it. _Anyone_ can be a hero."

With her last words, she looked down at Bruce once more, and his tear filled eyes met hers. He smiled at her, and she saw all of the love and admiration in the world on his face. As deafening applause erupted throughout the room, she folded up her speech, stepped down the stairs and paused in front of the casket. She placed the speech on top of the casket, right next to the red roses that covered the top. Then she placed her hand over her lips and pressed a kiss to her fingertips, before she pressed them to the casket.

"Goodbye, Harvey," She whispered.

Bruce immediately reached for her hands when she returned to her seat, squeezing them tightly. Her own hands were shaking violently as the memorial service continued on around them. Gordon spoke next, but Rachel barely heard a word. All she could focus on was the man sitting beside her. The one she was now free to love.

"Thank you," Bruce whispered.

"It was for you, Bruce," She told him, her eyes meeting his. "It was all for you."

He shook his head as they stared at one another. "No… It was more than that. It was for Gotham. It was for my parents. It was for Harvey Dent. It was for our children. It was for you, so you could let go. It was for Batman. And then it was for me."


	8. Chapter 8: It's Nearly Tomorrow

Rachel let her head fall back and laugh as she sat on the kitchen counter and watched Bruce attempt to cook on Sunday evening. Currently, it was turning into more of a game of "let's see how many messes Bruce can make while he's cooking." He bent over to run a paper towel over water that he had dumped on the floor in an attempt to drain pasta over the sink. Feeling daring, Rachel stuck her barefoot out and tapped Bruce's behind with it, attempting to knock him over. He snickered as he caught himself and immediately turned around to face her.

"Rachel Dawes, I didn't know you had that in you," Bruce teased.

His hands rested on her hips and he stared at her, an amused smile on his face.

"I have a lot in me," Rachel whispered, leaning dangerously close to his lips so that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Including a baby," Bruce said, leaning down and kissing her flat abdomen.

Rachel giggled. "Well, that's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh…" He looked back up at her, his eyes glittering with mischief as he pressed a kiss to her nose. "Then perhaps you should explain what you meant."

"Maybe I should," Rachel nodded. "Or maybe I should just show you."

She closed the inches between them, kissing him passionately. He drew her even closer until the microwave beeped at them.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Bruce groaned, grabbing the oven mitt and opening the microwave door. He pulled out a steaming bowl of melted butter and cheese.

Rachel watched as he continued to cook, making the one thing he claimed to be a master at; homemade macaroni and cheese. She smiled, imagining sitting down to dinner with a toddler and eating macaroni and cheese as a family. She reached for the wine glass beside her, which Bruce had filled with sparkling water so she "wouldn't feel left out." She sipped it slowly, smiling.

"Are you ready to be amazed by the best comfort food in the world?" Bruce asked, spooning out the pasta onto two square white plates. Steam rose from the creamy pasta, and she smiled. He had even sprinkled bread crumbs on top.

"I'm very ready. The baby and I are hungry."

"Mmmm… Try this then," Bruce forked out a bit of the macaroni and cheese and held it out to her. She bit it off and chewed slowly.

"Bruce, your Mac'n'Cheese is going to be a hit with our children."

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll probably have to have this at least once a week."

"Plus that gets you out of cooking," Bruce teased.

"Well, there is that too," Rachel smiled as Bruce lifted her down off of the counter. "I meant what I said earlier, Bruce. I know Alfred was an enormous part of your childhood, and I would of course like him to be a part of our child's life. But I want to raise this baby. I don't want to be one of those parents who only sees their children at dinner and when they can spare a few moments. I want us to be there for everything. Bath times, bedtime stories, cooking dinner, playing and watching movies, building tents in the living room. Neither of us had a childhood like that, and I want our child too more than anything."

"They will. We will. We have the makings of a perfect family. And despite of everything going on right now, it will be good. Our lives will be good. I want to give you the world."

Rachel hugged him. "I love you, Bruce."

Bruce pulled back, grinning. "I love you, Rachel."

They sat at the dining table and ate. Alfred was out for the evening. Bruce had wanted to give the older man a break.

"I hope Alfred has fun with his friends tonight," Rachel commented.

"I'm sure he will," Bruce said.

"Do you worry about him?" Rachel asked. "I mean…do you worry about what it does to him having to worry about you and follow you around looking after you? Because you and I both know that he does."

"Yes. He's not the same he was. He's getting older, and that doesn't make him incapable, but I have noticed that added age tends to add to fear and skepticism. He's very quick to point out concerns now. Do you remember when I was young, and he helped with the science fair project?"

Rachel grinned. "Yes. The very typical exploding volcano. How could I forget?"

"When I couldn't get it to go off for the judges, I was so embarrassed. I was convinced that I never wanted to go back to school again. But all Alfred did was point out all of the positive things about my volcano. He helped give back my courage. Now, it feels as though Alfred and I are slowly switching roles."

Rachel nodded, looking down. "I think that he's always had this vision of what he wanted your life to be like, Bruce, and when you put on the Batman suit, all of that is put on the line. I feel a lot of the same way."

Bruce looked up at her. "I know. Both of you have expressed that concern."

"I know that the only way to stop the Joker and move on with our lives is for you to put that suit on though. So as scary as it is, I know I have to let you go when the time comes. But the selfish part of me just wants to run."

"It's not selfish. It's protecting our family and most valuable dreams," Bruce told her. "I've wanted to run more times than I can count. The weight of this is almost too much. I feel that the entire future of Gotham and our family is resting on my shoulders."

"Then let me share the burden, Bruce. Let me carry some of the weight."

"I don't know if I can let you do that," He admitted.

"If we're going to be a team, raising a family together, living together, loving together, and working together, like we discussed today, you're going to have to, Bruce. We're a family now, Bruce. We're both going to have to figure out how to be a family, and that means we have to share our lives. Every part of them. No secrets, no hiding, and no masks."

A loud banging came from the door, and Bruce frowned, setting aside his napkin and going to investigate. Rachel followed closely behind him, and when he opened the door, peered over his shoulder. No one was standing there. Instead Bruce bent to pick up a small box that was sitting just outside the door. He then stepped out and inspected the small area which stood between the door and the elevator.

"What is it?" Rachel asked as he brought the box back in.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted, carrying it to the living room and setting it on the coffee table. The sun outside was just about to dip below the horizon, leaving Gotham enflamed in a bright orange and pink glow. "Stand behind me, Rachel. I don't know what's going to be in here, but I have a bad feeling."

Rachel complied, moving behind the protection of his body, but still peeking over his shoulder. He ripped the tape from the box and opened it up. Inside, was an untraceable cell phone and the item that symbolized their greatest enemy. The Joker's card. Bruce inspected the phone, his jaw setting.

"Damn it," Bruce muttered. "He was here. He was right outside this apartment, the place where you are supposed to be safe."

"He may have had someone bring it."

"Does that matter? He's getting too close."

Rachel sighed, sitting on the couch. "What does it mean?"

Bruce was silent, inspecting the contents of the box once again. Suddenly the phone began to ring, a horrible, haunting, Jack-n-the-Box ringtone, causing Rachel to jump. Bruce looked at her and then answered the phone.

"Hello, old friend," The Joker's voice answered. "I see you received your gift. It's mostly for Miss Dawes, but I think you'll enjoy this too."

"What do you want?" Bruce asked, careful not to enter into the Batman growl that so badly wanted to leave his lips.

"To inform you of a little mishap involving one of your most trusted people. Go ahead, Mr. Pennyworth, tell him how your game of bowling ended."

Bruce immediately paled. "What have you done with him? Let me talk to him."

"He's right here, Mr. Wayne, but he's a little tied up right now. Oh, I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind jokes at this very sensitive time."

"What do you want? Money?"

"Answers. Money. A few favors. Nothing that the Wayne family is in lack of, I'm sure. You'll receive the message with my requests as soon as we end our little chat. When I get what I want, you can have your butler back. Oh, and send the things with the Batman. I've missed seeing his lovely mask. This isn't quite as fun without the vigilante to toy with."

Bruce ran a hand over his face and Rachel stood, questioning and concern on her face.

"I want them by midnight tomorrow or I'm afraid Mr. Pennyworth will be unable to return to you. You better hurry, Mr. Wayne. It's nearly tomorrow."


End file.
